Orphanus/Symbolik
Orphanus, der letzte Bossgegner aus Final Fantasy XIII, weist zahlreiche Anspielungen und verborgene Symbole auf, die im Folgenden näher betrachtet werden. Generell Etymologie Orphanus wird an vielen Stellen mit einem Kleinkind oder einem Neugeborenen in Verbindung gebracht. Dies ergibt sich schon per se aus der Deutung des Namens: Orphan ist das englische Wort für „Waise“ oder „Waisenkind“, also einem Kind ohne Eltern. Das Fehlen von Eltern ließe sich - ins Spiel übertragen - so deuten, dass Orphanus keinen echten Erzeuger hat, sondern einfach da ist, ohne eine kausale Beziehung. Seine Existenz jedoch ist die Grundlage für alles weitere Leben in Cocoon, angefangen beim Fal'Cie Eden. So wie der Tatbestand eines Waisen die Grundlage für ein Waisenhaus bildet. Fehlt dieser Waise, ist es auch kein Waisenhaus mehr. Schöpfung Nach dem Kampf gegen Barthandelus steigt Orphanus in seiner ersten Gestalt aus einem Becken, das mit einer unbestimmten Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist. Dies ist seine Geburtsstunde. Das Becken könnte den weiblichen Schoß symbolisieren, durch den ein Kind geboren wird, getrennt vom nährenden Fruchtwasser und nun zum ersten Mal sichtbar gemacht durch das Herausziehen aus dem Mikrokosmos des Mutterbauchs in die echte, wahre Welt. Alternativ könnte das Becken auch eine Art Taufstein darstellen. Erst durch die Taufe gilt ein Kind als vollwertiges Mitglied der christlichen Gemeinde, auch wenn es vorher schon selbstverständlich existiert. Auch Orphanus existiert selbstverständlich schon vor seinem Auftritt, begründet allein schon durch die bloße Kenntnis über ihn und das laufende von ihm Reden. Wird einem Phänomen ein Name gegeben, erhält es eine teilweise Existenz. So wie es in der Realität keine Ungeheuer gibt, man aber dennoch über sie reden und sie darstellen kann, existieren sie folglich im gewissen Maße durchaus. Orphanus erhält durch diese Taufe seine erste echte Gestalt und ist nun ein vollwertiges Wesen statt eine bloße Vorstellung. Die Wiege des Orphanus Weitere Evidenz für die Darstellung als Neugeborenen zeigt der Name seines Aufenthaltsorts. Einerseits werden Säuglinge zum Schlafen in eine gelegt, damit sie durch das leichte Schaukeln beruhigt werden. Andererseits wird aber auch eine Wiege als Ort der Schöpfung oder des Ursprungs bezeichnet. Im Spiel wird die Wiege des Orphanus als ein einziger Raum gezeigt, der seine Struktur stets verändert, dargestellt durch frei schwebende Plattformen, die sich laufend neu formieren und anordnen. Die dominierenden Farben sind Rosa und Pink. Eine mögliche Deutung wäre, diesen gesamten Raum, der als bezeichnet wird, als das Innere eines Mutterbauchs zu sehen. Hier entwickelt sich Orphanus, hier erlangt er eine Identität. Die schwebenden Strukturen entsprächen dann Eindrücken, die sich im Bewusstsein des Kinds entwickeln und sich laufend neu zusammenfügen und so zu Erkenntnissen werden. Musik Das Stück namens The Cradle Will Fall (dt: Die Wiege wird fallen, sinngemäß: Die Wiege wird zerstört werden) symbolisiert Orphanus am ehesten und ist ausschließlich in der Wiege des Orphanus im Hintergrund zu hören. Es besteht aus drei Teilen, die in ihrer Gesamtheit das Leben und Sterben des Orphanus thematisieren. Erste Form Gestalt right Orphanus entsteht, als Barthandelus in das Taufbecken hinabsinkt. Nachdem er direkt von den L'Cie besiegt wurde, löst sich ein Teil seiner Macht in Form der Eule Minerva von ihm ab, die seine letzten Lebenskräfte darstellt. Als auch sie ins Taufbecken fliegt, vermischt sich Barthandelus mit Orphanus und Lindzei und erhebt sich daraufhin gemeinsam aus der Flüssigkeit. Offenbar benötigt Orphanus genau dieses Ereignis, um tatsächlich in die Welt gezogen werden zu können. Die erste Form von Orphanus entspricht einem Mischwesen aus drei Entitäten, das auch von sich selbst im Plural spricht, ähnlich wie die Wolke der Dunkelheit aus Final Fantasy III. In der Mitte befindet sich Orphanus selbst, dargestellt durch das weiße, runde Gesicht eines Kindes. Auf der rechten Seite ist Barthandelus, erkennbar anhand der spitzen Klaue, die er auch in allen drei gegen ihn stattfindenden Bosskämpfe zeigt, und dem für ihn charakteristischen, diabolischen Grinsen. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich die Gottheit Lindzei, mit sechs goldenen Flügeln, einem reptilienartigen Schwanz und einer menschlichen Hand. Die Flügel könnten dabei auch ein verbleibendes Element der Eule Minerva sein. Ein goldener und reichlich verzierter Ring schließlich befindet sich im Rücken des Wesens, der sich in gleichbleibendem Takt im Uhrzeigersinn dreht, so als wäre er ein Zeitmessinstrument. Insgesamt ist dies jedoch nur die obere Hälfte des gesamten Geschöpfs. Die untere Hälfte ist eine gewaltige Schwertklinge, auf der eine Inschrift im Alphabet von Cocoon eingraviert ist. Demnach könnte die obere Hälfte auch als Griff dieses Schwerts gesehen werden. Weiterhin ist es der Text von Fighting Fate, der auf dem Schwert eingraviert ist, das Titellied des Barthandelus, das bei allen drei Bosskämpfen gespielt wird, und das die Ankunft des Ragnarök thematisiert, auf dass er Orphanus vernichte. Lindzei wird unterdessen durch den reptilienartigen Schwanz weiter verdeutlicht. In den japanischen und englischen Versionen der Schriftfragmente wird Lindzei oftmals mit einer listigen Schlange gleichgesetzt. Mit diesem Schwanz bleibt die Assoziation erhalten. Die Farben des Wesens finden sich auch im Logo der Fabula Nova Crystallis wieder - Lindezi in Gold, Barthandelus in dunklem Blau. Diese Farben repräsentieren die sichtbare und die unsichtbare Welt, die durch den Gott Bhunivelze entstanden und sinnbildlich für das Reich der Lebenden und der Toten stehen. Orphanus in der Mitte könnte demnach als Wesen zwischen diesen beiden Welten betrachtet werden, weder tot noch lebendig, was sich erneut mit seinem Existenzzweck deckt. Wesen und Motivation Er verwendet alle in seiner Macht stehenden Mittel, um seinen Tod zu erzwingen. In seiner ersten Form wird er allerdings auch stellenweise durch die Motive der beiden anderen Entitäten Barthandelus und Lindzei beeinflusst. Im Vergleich zu Barthandelus zeigt er aber ein deutlich gestiegenes Aggressivitätspotenzial. Wo Barthandelus auf List und Tücke setzte, verwendet Orphanus Schmerz und Folter als einziges und effektives Mittel. Außerdem versucht Barthandelus eher, die L'Cie mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu ihrer Bestimmung zu führen (Wollt ihr nicht Orphanus erschlagen, um es schnell zu machen? Als Akt der Gnade.), wohingegen Orphanus klare und direkte Forderungen und Befehle erteilt (Gib dich hin, L’Cie! Werde Ragnarök! Führe uns ins Licht!). Monolog bei der Auferstehung Musik Born Anew ist der Name des Musikstücks, das während seinem Auftritt in seiner ersten Form gespielt wird. Der Titel ist gleichzeitig ein Zitat aus seinem Monolog in der englischen Version (All our sins, absolved, and the world - born anew!). Die Textzeilen verdeutlichen die Motivation und verknüpfen sie mit dem Mythos der Fabula Nova Crystallis. Für genauere Beschreibungen der Texte, siehe Born Anew Zerstörung Orphanus kann nicht durch Waffengewalt bezwungen werden. Auch wenn die L'Cie den Kampf gegen die erste Form erfolgreich bestehen, überlebt Oprhanus noch immer und kann sein Vorhaben weiter verfolgen. Um die Erweckung von Ragnarök voranzutreiben, foltert er zuerst Vanille, lässt sie aber los, als sich Fang freiwillig an ihrer statt dazu bereit erklärt, selbst entgegen der Interventionen der anderen vier L'Cie Sazh, Hope, Lightning und Snow. Noch bevor sie ihre Transformation beginnt, verwandeln sich diese vier nun in Cie'th, weil sie ihre Bestimmung nicht mehr erfüllen können, schlagen auf Fang ein und begraben sie unter sich. Sie schleudert sie daraufhin fort und beginnt die Verwandlung sowie die Attacke auf Orphanus. Doch Fang kann ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen und verwandelt sich wieder zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, woraufhin sie von Orphanus mit Folter zur erneuten Transformation gezwungen wird. Vanille tritt heran und weigert sich, weiterhin fortzulaufen. Allein durch diese bloßen Worte zerstört sie Orphanus. Deutlich erkennbar sind glühende, schwirrende Geschosse, die von Vanille ausgehend auf Orphanus geschleudert werden und ihn kollabieren lassen. Dies könnte sinnbildlich für die Willensstärke stehen, die sie dafür aufbringt, und mit der sie den Einfluss auf die L'Cie bricht, denn im Anschluss daran sind die anderen vier L'Cie keine Cie'th mehr. Es könnte auch der Ausdruck eben jener Stärke sein, die für die Fal'Cie so besonders ist, und die nur Menschen aufbringen können, erläutert in seinen vorherigen Textzeilen. Ebenso kann es reine Willensstärke sein, die der Grund ist, dass die vier Cie'th wieder in normaler Gestalt erscheinen. Auch Hoffnung wird an vielen Stellen des Spiels betont, die es nicht zu verlieren gelte, und die auch sinnbildlich von den vier L'Cie umschrieben wird, nachdem sie sich zurückverwandelten. Hoffnung macht demnach die Menschen den Fal'Cie überlegen. Zweite Form Gestalt und Elternmotiv thumb|260px|Die zweite Form thumb|260px|Orphanus im Schockzustand, Konzeptzeichnung Nachdem die erste Form vernichtet wurde, sinkt Orphanus erneut ins Becken hinab und transformiert sich nun in seine zweite Gestalt, die nur noch aus dem goldenen Ring und dem kindlichen Gesicht in der Mitte besteht - die beiden zusätzlichen Figuren fehlen. Wird der Teil, der Barthandelus repräsentiert, als männlich gesehen, und Lindzei als weiblich, ergibt sich ein elterliches Verhältnis der beiden zu Orphanus. Durch ihr Sterben kommt es folglich überhaupt erst zur tatsächlichen Schöpfung, denn nur wenn die Eltern fehlen, handelt es sich um einen Waisen. Somit dient der Tod dieser beiden als Grundlage für die finale Form. In dieser Gestalt ist Orphanus weitaus wortkarger als zuvor. Seine einzigen beiden Zeilen sind „Ihr übernehmt euch.“, und - als Lightning kontert, dass er es ist, der sich übernehme - „Ist dem so?“. In der vorherigen Form sprach das kindliche Gesicht selbst nie, sondern immer nur die beiden anderen Wesen Barthandelus und Lindzei, was weiterhin die angedeutete Elternschaft noch verdeutlicht, ähnlich wie Eltern für ihr Kind das Reden übernehmen würden. Damit ist die erste Form eine Art Vorläufer, während die zweite Form seine wahre Gestalt zeigt. Eine dritte Gestalt hingegen zeigt er, wenn er sich im Schockzustand befindet. Hier zeigt er einen dünnen, schmalen Körper und formt eine flehende Geste mit den Händen. Zusätzlich wird er dabei von einer Art Hülle umrahmt, die flügelähnliche Strukturen zu haben scheint. Insgesamt könnte dies die Hilflosigkeit eines Kindes symbolisieren. Musik Nascent Requiem (von lat. nascor, dt. Ich bin geboren, zusammen: Totenlied des Geborenen) wird während dem Kampf gegen seine zweite Form gespielt. Es ist deutlich euphorischer als Born Anew und unterstützt die motivierende und aufbauende Ansprache von Lightning, in der sie sich deutlich von ihm differenziert, auch wegen der ihm fehlenden Gabe zu hoffen. Trivia * Im Monolog bei seiner Auferstehung unterlief dem Übersetzer ein grammatikalischer Fehler: Zu zerbrechlich die Schale, Menschen '''gedeihten' nicht.'' Korrekt müsste es gediehen heißen. Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII